malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayen
Mayen was a young Tiste Edur woman and Fear Sengar's betrothed.Midnight Tides, Dramatis Personae She was described as "willow thin, the shade of her skin darker than most. Green eyes framed by long, umber hair in which glittered beads of onyx."Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.174 Her face was heart-shaped.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.222-223 She wore a number of different styles of clothes befitting a noblewoman. In one instance, she wore a traditional tunic made of silver seal-skin with a wide belt of pearlescent shells, as well as bracelets and anklets made of whale ivory. Another time, she wore a long wool robe dyed midnight blue, with gold-threaded patterns adorning the cuffs and brocade. Trull Sengar thought her supremely aware of her own beauty and ready to wield it to achieve dominance. She was not well-versed with the world outside Edur lands. One of her slaves, who acted as her handmaiden, was Feather Witch.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.485 In Midnight Tides From the very beginning, it was clear that Fear's youngest brother, Rhulad, had inappropriate feelings for Mayen, taking every opportunity to show off in her presence.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.39 Trull kept such a wary eye on both his brother and future sister-in-law, that it attracted Fear's notice and scorn.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.42Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.107/113Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.174-175 Mayen struggled to find her place within House Sengar, especially in the eyes of her future mother-in-law, Uruth. Uruth stewed when Mayen criticized her violation of Udinaas' mind as rape.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.179 Later, Mayen overstepped her place and blessed the Nerek Indebted who accompanied Buruk the Pale to their village. Feather Witch thought she fashioned herself a queen with the act and reported it to Uruth, who angrily confronted Mayen. Mayen punished her handmaiden by taking a switch to her back.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.222-225/240 ] After Rhulad died and was reborn as a secret pawn of the Crippled God, he declared himself emperor of the Edur and demanded that Fear give him Mayen as his empress. Mayen submitted to the creature Rhulad had become while barely suppressing her horror.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.359-361 Rhulad regularly raped her and beget her with child.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.397-400Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.574-575 Mayen coped by drowning herself in the narcotic White nectar to dull her senses and by beating Feather Witch black and blue.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.566/567/574Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.490 Mayen's addiction became such a problem Uruth took over her care to wean her and her unborn child off the drug.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.651-652 Bethra, one of Mayen's old family servants, was executed for giving her mistress more of the drug in an attempt to be kind.Midnight Tides, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.672 Mayen accompanied Emperor Rhulad during the Tiste Edur invasion of the Kingdom of Lether. Udinaas managed to convince Rhulad that her flirtation with him had only been about securing allies within her future family.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.571-573 Rhulad recognised the error of his actions, apologised to Fear, and offered to relinquish her and the child back to his brother.Midnight Tides, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.651 During the confusion of the Edur conquest of Letheras, Mayen finally saw her chance to escape, disappearing into the city streets.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.704 She was found by Finadd Gerun Eberict and his gang of thugs who thought to enjoy themselves upon her before killing her. Mayen stabbed herself in the chest with a small fishing knife as Gerun reached to grab her.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.719-720/722 Tehol Beddict found her dead body just before the arrival of the pack of Edur sent to find her. Theradas Buhn and his warriors beat Tehol nearly to death as punishment for her killing.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.722-723 Fear later found her body in the street, her face finally at peace. He recognised the fishing knife as belonging to Udinaas and questioned the role of the traitorous slave in her death.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.752-753 It was later revealed that Feather Witch had maliciously provided Mayen with the knife.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.759 Speculations There have been speculations based on the descriptions of Mayen that she might have been another of the Tiste of Bluerose descent who had infiltrated Edur society. Notes and references de:Mayen Category:Females Category:Tiste Edur